


The Scribe and The King

by narniaandbearejectfan1



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Extremely Out Of Character, F/M, Graphic Description, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniaandbearejectfan1/pseuds/narniaandbearejectfan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphira's the High King's personal scribe, but when she starts slacking in her job, the High King has no choice but to step in and teach her a lesson...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scribe and The King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.
> 
> Hey readers. So this story is a story I wrote specifically for a friend of mine, but I worked so hard on it and I didn't want to just throw so I figured I'd post it. Extremely descriptive content so if you're underage, look away now. Also very out of character. 
> 
> Please enjoy. ;)

** The Scribe and the King **

**Sapphira POV**

Why in Narnia did I want to be a scribe? This is possibly the most boring job I could've picked. I suppose I could thank father dearest for this though, since, after all, he was the one who encouraged me to write. I guess it could be worse though. They could've made me work in a potter's house or something. Working in the castle of Cair Paravel isn't too bad and at least I have a good view. My "good view" happens to be sitting on his throne right now; dictating a new law into place. Hmm…definitely a good view…long, muscular arms and legs, a six pack to die for, gorgeous messy, brown, sex hair, shining blue eyes. Yes, my job is – in simple words – hot! Really hot! Like could melt a pot of gold hot! Oh, did I mention he's tall? And sexy.

"…ot that, Sapphira?"

"Huh?" I start as I jump up out of my ogling state. His long, lean fingers tap against his thigh impatiently and I have to try and hold back a moan. The things those fingers could do to me…

"You know I don't like repeating myself, Sapphira. I said, have you got that?" his orgasmic voice asks exasperated. I stare at him blankly. _Has he been talking to me?_ "The new law? Have you been writing it down? It is your job after all." Oh, right! I scramble to find my quill and ink before I hurriedly dip the end into the dark pot. My mind instantly goes to other images though; him buried deep inside me, me riding him as I scream his name…"Sapphira! Please pay attention! You've been dipping that quill into that ink for a good minute now; I think it's covered enough. You're one of the best scribes in the country according to everyone else, but I haven't seen you do anything expect sit there and stare at things for the past two years. It's rather disconcerting," he says. I smile.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know," I murmur in a breathless voice before winking at him. I see the corner of his lips curve into a smile just the slightest bit before he looks back down to the parchment on his lap…mmm, his lap. I wonder what he's hiding under that tunic…

"Very well, Sapphira." I swear I see him wink back, but maybe that's just my imagination going into overdrive. I smile in spite of myself and look back down to the virtually, empty parchment before placing the tip of the quill onto it and writing the new law in my elegant script.

"You wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" I inquire as I stand at the giant door to his bed chamber.

"Yes, please enter, Sapphira, and close the door behind you." I nod once and put my head down as I scoot into the room and close the big, golden doors together. I quickly lock them too. If this is really as serious as he was making it out to be earlier today then we don't want unexpected visitors. I turn back to him then and bite my lip nervously. He's standing up, his back to me as he faces the fireplace; a blazing hot fire within.

"Is this job a joke to you, Sapphira?" I shake my head immediately before remembering that he can't see me. I clear my throat.

"No, King Peter. I love my job." He turns around slowly then, his eyes landing on me a second later. I feel my insides turn to goo as he looks at me. His eyes are dark and he's looking me up and down; I can't tell whether it's in disgust though or something else. My dress isn't revealing in the slightest so it can't be that there's too much of something showing and it's lon –

"Then why do you constantly test my patience and not listen to me?" he cuts my inner ramblings off. He seems angry, but his voice is even and quiet. I smirk. _Angry Peter is even sexier than normal Peter._ His whole body is letting off signs of lust and I can easily see the tent starting to pitch under his tunic. I bite my lip and lift my head up high before slowly walking towards him.

"Well, you see, I get a little bit…um…distracted around you." I sway toward him, slowly taking my time, while wrapping my black hair around my finger. I can see him swallow; whether from hunger or from nerves I can't tell. All I know is that his throat is exposed and just waiting to be licked; his Adam Apple moving up and down with the slight, swallowing movement.

"And why's that?" he murmurs as he takes a few steps forward himself. Once I'm in front of him I look him dead in the eye. Blue eyes to blue eyes.

"Because I find you damn sexy." I hear him growl a little before he crashes his lips onto mine in urgency. I stand there shocked for a moment before I start to move my lips against his. I close my eyes then and eagerly bury my hands into his gorgeous hair; the one thing I've been wanting to do since I met him. I tug on it a little, bringing a groan from his lips, as his hands wander around my back and then down to my butt. I moan as he squeezes a little before his tongue whips out and licks my lower lip. I grant him entrance to my mouth and within seconds our tongues are fighting for dominance. He goes to lift me up before growling in exasperation at my long, tight-fitted dress. "You can rip it off; I don't mind," I whisper breathlessly. He smirks against my lips.

"Don't mind if I do." And with those words he rips the material in half, leaving me in my undergarments. His lips attack mine again, his tongue delving deep into my throat as he attempts to lift me up again. I smile against his lips before wrapping my legs eagerly around his waist. We both moan loudly as my clothed heat makes contact with his hardness. I rub against him a little before I feel his hands trying to untie the ribbons at the back of my corset. "Fuck, I wish these things were easier to get into," he murmurs, eventually finding the tie and undoing the bow. He puts me down for a second to slip it all off me, as well as my garter belt and stockings, and, suddenly, I'm naked in front of him. His hands reach out for my breasts but I immediately hold him back.

"Clothes off…now!" I command as I help him slip the silky tunic over his head. I slip off his few undergarments before his lips are linked onto my neck.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers against my skin. I shiver in pleasure as his hands find their ways onto my breasts. He massages them with his palms for a little bit before he begins to tug at my nipples. I moan in pleasure, rubbing my thighs together to try and create some friction. His fingers are soft as they begin to run down my sides before he lifts me up again; his lips instantly attaching onto mine. I feel us falling suddenly before my back hits the mattress of his ginormous bed. It's comfy, but I barely notice as I run my hands down the sexy King's front. His abs are mighty fine. I hear him groan before he grabs my hands and holds them still.

**Peter POV**

"Are you a virgin?" I question in her ear before I begin to nibble on the lobe. She pauses at my question, breathing heavily. I take this second to admire her body; her glorious body. She really is gorgeous. Ever since I first saw her two years back I've wanted her. Her long, black hair and blue eyes are just too beautiful to ignore. She has a body to die for as well, all curves and slender limbs. Perky breasts, soft luscious, red lips…my dream girl really. I get even harder, if that's even possible, just looking at her marvellous body.

"N…no," she moans out as she rubs herself against me a little. I groan in response before I look her dead in the eye.

"Good." I start kissing her again, my tongue invading her mouth, before I pull away; my need to suck on her perky nipples far too tempting to ignore. I begin to place kisses down her jaw and down her neck. I suck on the soft, supple skin at her collarbone before continuing my trek further down. "Mmm, you are truly beautiful," I whisper before I take one of her nipples into my mouth. I feel her jump a little at the sudden wetness before I hear her sigh; her hands making my hair their home. She arches her back into me as one of my hands eagerly grabs onto her other breast, massaging the gentle, supple flesh with my hand before tugging a little on her nipple. Her moans spur me on so I begin to move my other hand down to her wetness. "Let's see if you're ready for me…" I murmur before I dip a finger into her folds. She's wet, dripping in fact. Her arousal easily coats my fingers and I don't think she notices as I pull them away from her and lick my fingers clean. Mmm…she certainly tastes glorious. "You are definitely ready, but I need to make sure." Her heavy breathing pauses for a second, obviously trying to figure out what I mean, before I kiss my way down her chest and to her navel. She realises then, her breathing picking up again. I stop for a second and dip my tongue into her belly button, delighting in the sound of her soft giggles, before trailing further down. I pull away then fully, just looking at her for a second, her skin is flawless and she has a soft smile planted on her face. I smirk at her wickedly before I lean down and give a kiss to her clit. Her eyes grow wide before I spread open her folds with two of my fingers. "Brace yourself, I'm going to enjoy this," I murmur before I lick down her folds. She gasps in surprise before she begins to buck against my face, her eyes closed now in pleasure. I use one of my forearms to still her before I continue ravishing her. Her taste is amazing; it's like drinking sugar water. I suck her clit into my mouth then as I slowly push a finger into her. I pump it in and out of her a few times before adding in a second, then a third; stretching her, preparing her for me. I don't know what her sexual experience is but I do know that I'm a little bigger than some men.

"Peter," she moans loudly, immediately boosting my mail pride. _I_ am doing this to her. _I'm_ making her cry out _my_ name. I lick her folds again before I feel her beginning to shake.

"Come for me, Sapphira, come all over my face," I whisper, loud enough for her to hear me. Her body begins to convulse under me almost immediately before she screams out my name, her fingers tugging at my hair as her legs wrap around my neck. I replace my fingers with my tongue and can feel her walls as they tighten around it. Drinking in her juices, I look up at her slightly. Her skin is flushed and hot and a stunning smile sits on her face. Her body relaxes after a few minutes, her breathing calming down considerably. I crawl back up her body, kissing it at various sections before giving her lips a peck.

"That was amazing! I think it's time I return the favour though…" she trails off in her sexy voice as she flips me onto my back. She kisses me this time, her tongue diving down my throat immediately. I cup her small, fit ass as she rubs herself on my waist a bit. She moans a little at the obvious friction it's causing before she stops and kisses down my jaw. She stops at my throat and licks a little at my Adams Apple before she moves down to my chest. She plays with the few hairs I have on there for a second before she flicks my nipples with her fingers. I bite back a groan as she playfully licks one then continues on. Her tongue dips into my bellybutton for a split second before she follows my snail trail down. "Someone is certainly packing. You're bigger than I would've imagined." I can't help the smirk that appears on my lips, that is until she rolls my balls in her hands anyway. I groan loudly and grip onto the sheets roughly. "Do you like that?" All I can do is nod at her. She smirks sinfully at me then before she leans over and runs her tongue up my length. She gives me one wink then before she envelopes me in her mouth.

"Fuck, Sapphira," I groan as I thrust up into her mouth, going deep into her throat. Her hands wrap around the part of me that doesn't fit and she sucks in her cheeks creating a sort of vacuum around me. Her hot, wet mouth…fuck! "Yes!" I grunt as I feel the tightening in my balls.

"Come for me, big boy," she murmurs around my length. That does it! I shoot my load down her throat in a moment of absolute, heavenly bliss. I swear I see stars! She swallows every last drop of my cum before she moves up my body. "I'll give you a few moments to calm down; after all, that was only the main course. We've still got dessert." She winks at me before rolling off of me and lying down. She stretches out all her limbs for a second, giving me a wonderful view of her perky breasts, before she turns to look at me again. "Well?" _Is it even possible for one word to turn me on?_ My soft dick subtly gets a bit harder as I stare hungrily at her sexy body.

**Sapphira POV**

That orgasm can only be explained in two words: Fucking Incredible. No, actually, that doesn't even equate to how his tongue felt on me, in me…not to mention the fact that while sucking his junk I actually got turned on again. This man will be the death of me; I swear! I can already see him getting hard again and I can feel his eyes running over every millimetre of my body. He rolls on top of me suddenly, catching me by surprise, before pinning my hands above me with one hand and tilting my head to the side with the other so that he can attack my neck with kisses and, no doubt, hickeys. I can already feel him making one on me now, which is a turn on in one way and annoying in the other, since it means I have to try and cover it for the next few days, or weeks…He starts to massage my boobs again also, tugging at my nipples before his mouth devours mine. I can feel his cock pulsing against my stomach and I automatically buck up to him. I need him, now!

"Peter, please, I need you!" I beg as I pull his body down on top of mine and spread my legs to accommodate him. He settles himself down between them before I feel him line himself up at my entrance. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" I nod, too far gone with need to form a coherent sentence in my head. He smiles. "Good." He pushes into me slowly then, filling me in the most delicious way imaginable. My tight walls stretch around him to accommodate him before he pulls back out. This time when he pushes in, it's faster. I moan. Within a few more thrusts he's filled me completely.

"Oh, Peter!" I scream as he rams into me over and over again, the sounds of our slapping skin spurring on more of my own moans.

"Harder." He's hitting my g-spot with precision now bringing me close to the edge.

"Faster." He complies and speeds his thrusts up.

"So. Close!" I meet each of his thrusts, our own dance of sweaty bodies. My legs wrap around his waist as the pleasure becomes too much. I feel the coil in my abdomen tighten before it explodes. "PETER YES!" I scream as I fly into space. I feel him spill his seed into me as his shouts follow mine, but I can't really hear a word he's saying. I see stars. I feel like I'm in another world. My whole body is a live wire. As I come back down to Narnia, he rests his head on my chest as we try to calm our breathing down. I automatically start stroking his back, drawing random patterns with my finger nails. I feel the loosened muscles stretch and ripple beneath my hands.

"That was amazing. _You_ are amazing." I blush at his words.

"You're not too bad yourself." He chuckles slightly as he traces around my nipple.

"You know, I still need you to pick up on your work a bit." I look down at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"And if I don't?" He smirks back and leans up a bit so that he can whisper in my ear.

"Then I suppose you'll have to make it up to me again."

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback so if you liked it, please drop me a review. 
> 
> I won't be writing anymore smutty stories, but I have got two general stories up, so I recommend reading them too. :) 
> 
> Thanks everyone! 
> 
> narnia and beareject fan 1


End file.
